Mutual Appreciation
by GetUpAndGo87
Summary: Rachel/Quinn. If she’s doing what Quinn thinks she’s going, she shouldn’t be seeing this, it wasn’t right. But damn, it’s pretty hot when she thinks about it. Contains mutual masturbation, kinky thoughts, etc.


**Title: **Mutual Appreciation  
**Author: **GetUpAndGo  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Summary: **If she's doing what Quinn thinks she's going, she shouldn't be seeing this, it wasn't right. But damn, it's pretty hot when she thinks about it. Contains mutual masturbation, kinky thoughts, etc.**  
****Author's Notes:** I'm trying to get back in the swing of writing after a really long writer's block, and a bunch of personal crap. This is not beta'd, so any mistakes are my own. This was inspired by an anonymous **glee_kink** prompt on LJ.  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own Glee, or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while...

**XOXOXOXOX**

It had started innocently enough. Mercedes had invited all the girls of Glee for a slumber party around her house. Kurt had invited himself, but no one argued. They still owed him for tipping them off about the vitamin D pills.

Rachel was reluctant at first, she wasn't much for social situations. She dreaded a night talking about boys and moisturiser, when she could have been doing vocal exercises and putting her latest video on MySpace.

She was especially dreading having to be in close proximity to one Quinn Fabray. A few hours a day at McKinley was about all she thought she could manage. A whole night was another story altogether.

In Glee they were civil. Mr Shuster saw to that, after an all out shouting match broke out between them over who got the lead a few weeks ago. Quinn was able to push her buttons like no one else. Stupid, gorgeous Quinn Fabray, with her stupid in a different way, but equally gorgeous boyfriend Finn. The stupid "golden couple".

Quinn and Finn. Even their names together irritated her. They didn't even make a proper portmanteau, thus confirming in Rachel's mind that they were never meant to be together.

She had thought Finn was what she wanted, but the boy really was a bit too dim to keep up with someone of her intellect. She needed someone who challenged her.

Seeing them together at school made Rachel's stomach turn in knots. Jealousy. That's what it was. Having someone at school be excited to see you everyday, someone to make your day just that little bit brighter. She was jealous of their "togetherness" Yes, that was it. Because there was no way she was jealous of either of _them_. She wasn't jealous of Quinn for having Finn, and there was no way she was jealous of Finn for getting to kiss Quinn everyday.

Nope, not at all.

So why couldn't she stop staring at her?

It was the first time she had been with Quinn outside of a school environment. Now, there was no ridiculous hierarchy and pressure from peers to be anything other than themselves. And Rachel found her to be quite, pleasant. There really wasn't another word for it.

They talked, and were civil, but this time it wasn't forced like in Glee rehearsal. They shared stories as a group, and she laughed along with everybody else at Quinn's impression of Miss Pillsbury. The glance Quinn threw across at her, eyes shining with mirth, was enough to make Rachel's cheeks burn. She ducked her head, but was pretty sure the other girl caught it.

She didn't look up again until Kurt suggested a movie, with popcorn. He insisted it be proper slumber party style. And so by the time they were all ready, they had spread pillows and blankets around the room and changed into their pyjamas.

Quinn, Rachel noticed, had opted for boy shorts that were really much too short, and a skinny tank that together showed more skin than she'd ever seen on the other girl. Feeling herself grow warm as she discretely raked her eyes over the other girls' form, Rachel let out a sharp breath when Quinn settled herself next to her on the big sofa.

Quinn turned to Rachel. "You ok?"

_Great, now what Rachel?_

Seeing Kurt across the room in a heated discussion with Mercedes and Santana about film choices, and Brittany on the other side of the room braiding Tina's hair, Rachel said the first thing that came to her head.

"Uh huh, just um, cramp. In my leg."

Rachel rolled her eyes internally. _Cramp? You couldn't have come up with anything better?_

Quinn quickly got up from her spot on the sofa, and knelt on the floor in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Which leg?"

Mind blank, Rachel held out her left leg and jumped at the first feel of Quinn's hands on her bare calf. She was wearing shorts too, but of a much more appropriate length.

"If we're not properly stretched in the Cheerios, we get a lot of cramps." Quinn explained as she brought her right hand down to the sole of Rachel's bare foot and pushed her toes backwards.

"Coach Sylvester taught us how to get rid of them."

Rachel's breath quickened, and she closed her eyes at the feel of the cheerleader's magic hands massaging her calf. Talented fingers left a burning wake over her skin. There was nothing to get rid of, but she wasn't about to tell Quinn that.

"Is it going away?"

Her eyes snapped open to look at the girl kneeling in front of her. Why did she have to be kneeling? Now all sorts of images were flashing through her mind.

"Uh, yeah, that's good." Rachel said, nodding her head to reaffirm her point, and subtly pulling her leg out of Quinn's grasp. Any more contact and Rachel thought she might combust.

Getting the picture, Quinn silently re-took her place next to Rachel on the sofa, just in time for Kurt to turn the lights out and their movie to start.

Denial raged its way into Rachel's mind. She was not attracted to Quinn Fabray. No way, no how.

**XOX**

Half way through My Fair Lady (Kurt had over-ruled Mercedes and Santana on that front), Rachel, her body already overly sensitive to even the slightest movement, felt Quinn shift beside her.

Santana had taken up residence on Quinn's other side, causing the spacious sofa to become, well, not as spacious as Rachel would have liked. This left no room to move away when Quinn's bare arm connected with hers.

It was only a whisper of a touch, but Rachel could feel her nerve endings tingle, causing a slow fire to build up inside her.

Inhaling deeply, she willed herself to concentrate on Audrey, but another subtle graze against her arm caused goose bumps to appear on her skin and her mind to become hazy.

Ok, so maybe she was harbouring certain feelings for the blonde cheerleader.

The slow fire in her belly began to heat up further when Quinn tucked one of her legs under herself. The knee now in full contact with Rachel's thigh was enough to send rushes of pleasure straight to her core.

Eyelids fluttered shut at the feelings coursing through her body, and Rachel reached out her tongue to moisten her hastily drying lips.

My Fair Lady was a childhood favourite, so Rachel knew exactly how long there was left. And for the first time ever, she couldn't wait for the damn thing to be over.

Rachel never would have anticipated that Quinn of all people could elicit these responses from her, and with barely a touch! The frustration was slowly killing her, and she knew of only one way to get rid of it.

When the movie finally finished, everyone was a little bit bleary eyed. Brittany had been falling asleep against Santana's legs, and the other girls and Kurt looked like they could crash at any second. It didn't take long for everyone to get themselves settled for the night.

Rachel, moving swiftly off the sofa and away from Quinn, headed towards the corner of the room with her sleeping bag and a pillow. Putting as much space as possible between herself and the blonde, she was relieved to discover Quinn was settling herself on the sofa.

Night had fallen hours ago, and with the absence of the television's flickering screen, the room was plunged into darkness. With a few 'good night's thrown out from all sides, everyone settled to sleep.

Everyone except Rachel. Her body was buzzing with arousal and it wasn't letting up anytime soon. She listened carefully, and when she was sure that Kurt and Mercedes had finally tired of their whispered conversation and actually fallen asleep, she couldn't resist any longer.

Inside her sleeping bag, an eager hand slid under her shorts. Turning her head into her pillow, she still couldn't quite muffle the loud sigh her lips expelled at the first touch.

She was wet already, the moist stickiness coating her fingers instantly. Gritting her teeth so as not to make another sound, she began to circle her clit, spreading her juices all around.

Always one for multi-tasking, Rachel's other hand made it's way under her tank and made feather light passes over her nipple, now growing hard under her touch.

Keeping a trained ear on any movement from the other occupants in the room, Rachel quietly entered herself with two fingers and began to move.

**XOX**

Quinn was always a light sleeper. The slightest rustle could jog her from the best dreams. Although now, her definition of "best dreams" was slightly altered.

Dreams of getting out of Lima, going to college, escaping her parents, they were still there, but now a certain brunette was always with her.

Rachel Berry.

The girl would not get out of her head. Ever since that stupid argument in Glee. Ever since Quinn saw the raging passion in Rachel's eyes that had made her weak at the knees. She had wanted to see that passion again, picking fights wherever she could. But she discovered tonight, the softer side of Rachel was just as good. Plus, the girl had killer legs.

She was dreaming (Rachel again, only this time there was a distinct lack of clothing and a piano), when it happened, that slight rustle, plucking her from unconsciousness. She was about to turn over and try to get back to sleep when she heard the sigh.

She would know Rachel's voice anywhere, she heard it everyday, whether at school, or in her head.

Moonlight having made its way through the curtains of Mercedes living room, now cast an eerie glow over the sleeping Glee kids. Turning her head slightly, Quinn could see the outline of Rachel in the corner, and also the rapid rise and fall of the sleeping bag she was in.

Another almost silent gasp escaped Rachel's lips, but Quinn heard it. Eyes widened in realisation, before quickly clamping shut.

If she's doing what Quinn thinks she's going, she shouldn't be seeing this, it wasn't right.

But damn, it's pretty hot when she thinks about it. Rachel's steadily increasing breathing is not helping, and before she can even think about it, Quinn's hand has already made its way underneath her own shorts.

Peeking an eye open, and then the other, Quinn sees Rachel again. Watching Rachel pleasure herself has become burned into Quinn's memory, and she can't help but circle her clit, pressing down on the little nub occasionally.

The blanket covering herself moves with each pass of her hand, and Quinn imagines the other girl on top of her. She groans, what she hopes is quietly, at the image.

Rachel's movements have slowed. Quinn's pretty sure she hasn't come yet, but she figures she's working herself up to it slowly. Quinn likes it this way. Her fingers move in sync with Rachel's and she can imagine the singer rubbing her slowly, working her clit between skilled fingers.

**XOX**

Rachel, her eyes closed, senses, rather than sees the eyes on her. She feels almost too far gone to stop, but surprisingly, the thrill of someone watching turns her on even more, and she can't help but gasp.

She scans her friend's faces. She wants to know who, and judging by Quinn's tightly shut eyes, she's found the culprit.

Rachel should feel shocked, guilty even, but knowing that Quinn knows, is almost enough the push her over the edge altogether. Her breath speeds up and the fingers grazing her nipple tug hard, pulling and manipulating the flesh.

Closing her eyes again tightly, Rachel feels ripples of pleasure flow down to her toes.

She hears movement from Quinn's direction and almost stops, knowing this could be the moment she's called out. But surprisingly, Quinn is quiet. Or almost quiet.

There is no denying the little murmurs coming from the sofa, and Rachel is almost positive that was a groan.

She can't help but shudder slightly at the thought of Quinn pleasuring herself, and only a few metres away.

She wants Quinn to catch up. When it comes, she wants them to do it together, even if only she knows it.

Slowing her movements, she hears Quinn do the same, and they reach a joint pace together.

**XOX**

Working to the rhythm for only a few minutes, and Quinn soon she feels wetter than she's ever been.

Biting her lip to keep from moaning out loud, she sees Rachel begin to pick up the pace again, and she moves her hand to match.

With two fingers pumping inside her, the ball of her palm presses against her clit, moving subtly against the sensitive bundle with each stroke. She feels her breath quicken and knows she's close. Rachel seems to be too.

Body slick with sweat, Quinn can feel her orgasm approaching. Pulling her fingers out, she rubs furiously against her clit. Teeth clamp down hard on her lip, and the coppery, bitter taste of blood passes over her taste buds.

Seeing Rachel's body arch in the moonlight and a soft groan escape her lips is enough for Quinn. Her body tenses and her toes curl at the feel of the pleasure overtaking her. Starting deep in her stomach and making its way outwards in every direction, she shudders as her orgasm rocks through her.

Moving her fingers over her clit, each pass sending smaller jolts through her body, she brings herself down slowly.

Breathing fast, Quinn wipes her hand on the inside of her shorts, but leaves it there, still a bit too buzzed to move properly.

Looking in Rachel's direction, she expects the girl to either be in the same state as she is, feeling thoroughly fucked, or asleep.

Seeing deep brown eyes staring back at her however, makes her blush and almost want to turn her head. But the smile and wink Rachel sends her way is enough to make her feel giddy, and she can't help the smile that breaks out on her own face.

The last thing to go through Quinn's mind as they both stare into each other's eyes before sleep finally takes her, is that maybe dreams can come true. And she certainly can't wait to find out.


End file.
